cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Apisa
Robert Apisa (19?? - ) Film Deaths *''Heart Condition'' (1990) [Teller]: My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end. *''The Last Boy Scout (1991)'' [Baynard's Bodyguard]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Bruce Willis after Bruce causes Robert’s car to crash killing his driver. *''Hard Target (1993)'' [Mr. Lopacki]: Shot (in the chest and stomach) then kicked in the head to death by Jean-Claude Van Damme as Robert shoots at him with a crossbow. *''Nowhere to Run (1993)'' [Prisoner]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he died during Jean-Claude Van Damme’s escape from the prison bus. *''Point of No Return (1993)'' [The V.I.P. (Maggie's First Kill)]: Shot dead by Bridget Fonda (it's been along time since I saw this but the cast description confirms his death). *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (Mister Cool) (1994)'' [Bouncer at Bar]: Electrocuted when Keenen Ivory Wayans rams his head into a plugged in jukebox during a fight (it's unclear if he died or not so I thought I'd list this just in case). *''The Specialist (1994)'' [Ned´s thug in hotel room (uncredited)]: Dies (along with Tony Munafo & Carl Ciarfalio) when Sylvester Stallone detonates a bomb under an apartment room extension, causing the structure containing Robert (and Tony Munafo) to plunge into the sea crushing Carl Ciarfalio (it’s unclear whether the impact or drowning killed them). *''Executive Decision (1996)'' [Jean-Paul Demou]: Falls to his death after being sucked out of a plane following being machine gunned (in the stomach and chest) by B.D. Wong during a struggle with Kurt Russell (whilst unsuccessfully trying to remote detonates a bomb). *''Fled (1996)'' [Jose Marti]: Killed in an explosion (along with several federal agents) by a bomb concealed in a container of Far Eastern take away delivered by Victor Rivers. *''The Replacement Killers (1998)'' [Thug]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/torso and stomach/neck by Yun-Fat Chow/Chow Yun-Fat during in a shoot-out in Mira Sorvino’s apartment (while Apisa is about to enter from outside one of her windows). TV Deaths *''Twin Peaks: The Orchid's Curse (1990)'' [Bodyguard on Stairs]: Stabbed in the back when Michael Horse throws a knife at him, while Robert is holding Kyle MacLachlan and Michael Ontkean at gunpoint. Notable Connections As a professional stunt performer Robert has presumably died in the place of others Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film